keshiheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoroi Chuu
Yoroi is a giant samurai who attacks contestants, trying to slow them down. He has three moves – punch, kick and, his "killer move", 'body-press'. When Yoroi first appeared he didn't have a name, so one was picked from viewers' suggestions. Gallery Yoroi Chuu Episode 10.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 11.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 12.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 13.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 14.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 15.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 15.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 16.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 16.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 17.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 18.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 19.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 19.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 20.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 21.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 22.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 23.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 24.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 24.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 25.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 26.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 27.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 28.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 29.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 30.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 31.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 32.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 33.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 34.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 35.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 35.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 36.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 37.jpg Michiru Jo Yoroi Chuu Episode 38.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 38.jpg Michiru Chuu Yoroi Chuu Episode 39.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 39.jpg Junji Inagawa Yoroi Chuu Episode 40.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 40.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 41.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 42.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 43.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 44.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 45.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 46.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 47.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 48.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 49.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 50.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 51.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 52.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 53.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 54.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 55.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 56.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 57.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 58.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 59.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 60.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 61.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 62.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 63.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 64.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 65.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 66.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 67.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 68.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 69.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 70.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 71.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 72.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 73.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 74.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 75.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 76.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 77.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 78.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 79.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 80.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 81.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 82.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 83.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 84.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 85.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 86.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 87.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 88.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 89.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 90.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 91.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 92.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 93.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 94.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 95.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 96.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 97.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 98.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 99.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 100.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 102.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 103.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 104.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 105.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 107.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 113.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 115.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 116.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 117.jpg Yoroi Chuu Episode 119.jpg Category:People Category:Takeshi's Castle (Japan) Cast